This white daisy-like chrysanthemum originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing in a field of plants grown from miscellaneous seeds collected by me from random pollinated greenhouse chrysanthemums and planted in greenhouse at West Chicago, Ill., in the hope of finding new and interesting varieties. This plant was discovered by me in 1976 and, because of the form and color of its flowers, was propagated by cuttings at West Chicago, Ill. Several generations of successive propagation of this plant have shown that its novel characteristics hold true and appear to be firmly fixed. This variety is now being grown for the commercial market at Cortez, Fla., as well as at West Chicago, Ill.